demlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Teletubbies
The Teletubbies proposal was the most voted choice in the first round of Orthography Ballot. In the second round, it ended up with a tie with the Qaniujaaqpait proposal. A Glass Conclave was achieved, and according to the constitution, a compromise was made that both become official scripts for writing Demlang. Script Vowels Consonants Principles of the Script James Cheung and Stefan Storm wanted to create a featural alphabet for Demlang. Here are the features used in their featural alphabetic design: * Vowels are based on a "body", fixed to the center. * Consonants are based on "arms" and "legs" fixed to the body. Articulation of Vowel Concept: * "e" and "a" are based on the mouth wide open, represented by a vertical stroke. * "y" and "i" are based on the mouth being slightly open, represented with a horizontal stroke. * "o" and "u" are based on the mouth in a slightly closed, represented with a dot. Manner of Vowel Concept: * A short vowel only contains one distinctive stroke * A long vowel is made by doubling the distinctive stroke * An unstressed vowel has an opened circle (hook) * A stressed vowel is made by closing the opened circle Articulation of Consonant Concept: * "b", "m", "v", and "w" are based on being pronounced to the front of the lips, represented by the connecting stroke shifting to the left. * "d", "n", "s", and "l" are based on being pronounced to next to the teeth, represented by the connecting stroke in the centre. * "k", "nh", "z", and "j" are based on being pronounced to near the back of the throat, represented by the connecting stroke shifting to the right. Manner of Consonant Concept: * "b", "d", and "k" are made by releasing air built up by pressure through of the mouth. It is represented by without positioning any loops. * "m", "n", and "nh" are made by releasing air built up by pressure through of the nose. It is represented positioning a loop away from the vowel. * "v", "s", and "z" are made by releasing air through the mouth without building pressure. It is represented by positioning a loop towards the vowel. * "w", "l", and "j" are made by positioning your mouth open but not releasing pressure. It is represented by positing two loops; one towards and one away from the vowel. Design concept: * Vowels act like a body, which means it is mandatory, and can be on it's own. * Consonants act like arms and legs, which means that it must be connected to a Vowel as a body. They cannot be on it's own. * As with the vowel rule of Demlang, you cannot have vowel clusters. Therefore as every single vowel is written, it also represents a syllable or as part of a syllable as well. * As with the consonant rule of Demlang, you can have starting consonant clusters. To indicate that, a consonant ending the cluster just connects to the consonant before. * This script is said to be handwriting and cursive friendly. * The creators of the Teletubies script says that calligraphic and styllistic concepts are accepted. This allows for individuality and uniqueness from each and every user of this script. Downloadable Font You can download the font here. Turning on OpenType Ligature is recommended. (Note, you have to be a member of the FB group for the link to work.) For vowels: * Unstressed: a/e/i/y/u/o = a/e/i/y/u/o * Stressed: á/é/í/ý/ú/ó = A/E/I/Y/U/O * * Stressed: á/é/í/ý/ú/ó = a/e/i/y/u/o + ' For initial consonants: * b/d/k/m/n/nh/w/l/j/v/s/z = b/d/k/m/n/g/w/l/j/v/s/z For end consonants: * b/d/k/m/n/nh/w/l/j/v/s/z = B/D/K/M/N/G/W/L/J/V/S/Z * * b/d/k/m/n/nh/w/l/j/v/s/z = b/d/k/m/n/g/w/l/j/v/s/z + _ For the first consonant in initial consonant clusters (placed higher): * b/d/k/m/n/nh/s/z= p/t/q/P/T/Q/c/x * * b/d/k/m/n/nh/w/l/j/v/s/z = b/d/k/m/n/g/w/l/j/v/s/z + ^ Asterisk indicates options that are only available with OpenType Ligature on. Sample Text Here are sample texts showing the Demlang Lorem Ipsum created by Dylan Hughes.